Sebasitan's Daughter
by TheAnimeFanatic
Summary: Selena Michaelis is the daughter of a demon and fallen angel. She lives alone in the woods, trying to stay away from humans, which is getting harder and harder. She's running from demon hunters who want to catch and experiment on her. She's a very rare creature, and everyone wants to see her. Avoiding the chase, she searches for her father, Sebastian Michaelis, hoping he can help.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop her!" yelled someone from behind me.

I was running away from demon hunters and scientists. The hunters wanted to kill me, and the scientists wanted to experiment on me. I wasn't exactly human. I wasn't exactly a demon either.

"Kill her, men!" yelled another voice close behind.

"No! She's rare, just capture her!" yelled the first voice.

I didn't look back. I was running for my life, and I knew I couldn't fly through the thick forest they had chased me into. I was doomed if I couldn't find a way out of there.

I felt a knife slice the back of my leg, but I didn't stop running. I hurt a lot; it must have been an anti demon blade. I would have to survive for now though. I wasn't going to let those men experiment on me, dead or alive.

I made it out of the forest and into London. I could've flown away, but there were way too many people. I would've gotten caught.

I kept running down the streets, hoping they would lose me in the crowd. It would be hard to hide from them though, with the blood dripping from my leg.

I heard them asking for me, but they were farther off then before. I slowed to a jog so I could try to catch my breath. I looked behind me to see them searching for me frantically. I laughed a little at the sight of them losing me, their rare specimen.

They call me rare because I'm the daughter of a demon and a fallen angel. It's not every day you see someone like me wandering the streets. That's why most of the time I stay hidden.

I heard the men calling to the others. They'd spotted me. I picked up the pace, but didn't pour on the speed. I was surrounded by humans, after all.

I wasn't running for a full minute before the pain in my leg was too much to handle. I fell to the ground, slamming my head on the concrete sidewalk. I tried to lift my head, but it hurt too badly for anything. _This is it,_ I thought, _I'm done for_.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blade that I was expecting to plunge into my back, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw a man lying on the ground a few feet away, not breathing.

Sitting up, I looked around to see if anyone else was around. I noticed the rest of the men looking at me with a horrified expression. A couple of them passed out, the rest ran away screaming. I looked behind me, but no one was there.

They hadn't run from me. They would've stayed to kill or capture me, no matter what I did. So why did they run?

I stood and limped into an empty alley. I was about to spread my wings when I heard something move.

I turned fast. "Who's there?"

I saw a cat jump out from behind a dumpster. That was supposed to be the bait. I was supposed to think that the noise was just the cat, then they would jump out and grab me when I least expected it. I limped out of the alley.

I managed to limp to the forest without being followed. I found a small creek and dipped my black sock into the cool water. I took it out of the water and placed it on the cut in my leg, which was deeper than I'd thought.

It hurt like crazy, but I bit my lower lip to keep from making any unnecessary noise. I finished washing the cut, then took my other sock and tied it around my leg like a bandage. I was pretty sure I was going to make it.

Once I was absolutely positive I was the only one around, I unfurled my wings. They needed a good stretch after not using them all day.

My right wing was pretty much the most angelic thing about me. It was whiter than snow and gorgeous. My left wing was solid black, helping the scientists know that I was no ordinary angel. They don't know I'm half demon, just that I'm not one hundred percent angel.

I folded my wings back into place and started to walk deeper into the woods. I found a tall tree and climbed to the top. I was going to stay there all night, watching for the hunters. They knew I lived in this particular forest, and I wasn't switching forests just yet. That was the only one near London, and I was looking for someone near that city to help me.

I was searching for my father, Sebastian Michaelis.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These next few chapters probably won't be that great. I'm just writing whatever pops ino my head as I go, so don't judge me if you think this is the worst thing you've ever read. I would love for you guys to give me advice on how to make it better.**

At the crack of dawn, I jumped from the tree and started toward London again. The hunters would be looking for me again today, so I had to get as far away from where I was as possible. I ran to the other side of London and went into a clothing store. I found a dress, tore off the tag, and ran from the store. I heard someone yell, but when they saw who I was, they quieted.

I ran to an alley and put on the dress. It was pale blue and had lace around the sleeves and skirt. I tucked my old dress into a corner and told myself I'd come back for it tonight. I ran from the alley and back to where the hunters had almost killed me the night before, where someone had mysteriously saved my life.

I saw my blood still stained on the concrete sidewalk. The guy who had been killed was no longer laying there. In his place was a white chalk outline of his body. The area was blocked off, and a couple police officers were talking to each other a few feet away. Everyone who walked by paid no attention to the crime scene as they went on with their lives. And on top of that, no one seemed to recognize me! I took that as a sign that my disguise was working.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that they were hazel instead of blood red. I opened them and saw that people were ignoring me. A couple people smiled at me or said hello. I smiled to them as I walked by.

I walked out of the crowd a small park. I found a bench and sat, trying to tame my waist length black hair.

I looked around the park and saw kids running around happily. Parents were sitting on nearby benches watching their children and laughing.

"Hey," a kid said, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"You look like that girl I saw on the news last night. Do you have wings like she does?"

Crap! I thought. Now the kid's parents were looking at me. They looked just like the scientists from last night! Double crap!

Luckily though, I was a pretty good actress. "Wings? Really? Someone around here has wings? I must have missed that story."

"Do you have wings?" the kid asked again.

"No, I don't," I lied.

"Are you sure?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned my head around to see the scientist who had yelled at his workers not to kill me.

I kept a straight face the whole time. "Positive."

"Then you won't mind if I check?" he asked.

"Of course I'll mind!" I yelled at him, standing. "What gives you the right to go around feeling teenage girls' backs you freak?"

Just then I felt two arms go around me. "Got ya!" someone yelled.

"Nice job!" the man said. "Peter, grab her legs."

"Yes sir!" the little boy said, then grabbed me legs and tied them together with a rope.

The person behind me hand cuffed me. The metal hurt when it touched my skin. Crap it! Is the metal anti-demon or anti-angel?

I saw the other kids in the park watching us, and they looked concerned and scared. I didn't want to hurt any of them in the process of this.

I turned and saw the person who had hand-cuffed me was a women. She had blonde hair and looked to be in her 30's.

I felt the man lift the back of my shirt. I elbowed him hard in the head and he stumbled backward. He looked at me in shock.

"You're stronger than I thought you'd be," he said. The woman grabbed my arms as the man tried again.

"What gives you the right to look up my shirt!?" I screamed.

The man stopped and pulled out his I.D. It had his name, date of birth, and it also said that he worked for the police.

"Do you have a warrant?"

He laughed and pulled up the back of my shirt.

He touched my right wing, and I shivered. I wasn't used to anyone touching my wings, and it was an unwanted experience.

He touched my left wing, my black demon wing, and I lost it.

I shook my arms from the woman's grip and turned fast. I used both my hands and pushed the man away from me. I saw the children all around me, frightened.

I broke the rope that was around my feet and ran away from the people at full speed. The hand-cuffs hurt worse while I was running and they were continuously hitting my wrists.

I felt tears swimming in my eyes, and I shook my head as I made my way to the forest.

Once I was there, I screamed, "Dad! Where are you?!"

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive Estate:

Sebastian set a tray on his master's desk and poured Ciel some tea. He bowed to his master, and then left the room.

On the way down the hall, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dad! Where are you?!" he heard his daughter scream from the woods outside of London.

Sebastian smiled. "I'm closer than you think, Selena," he said before continuing down the hall.


End file.
